Natsume Labyrinth
by YumeHalom
Summary: DROPPED Sakura Mikan was bullied by boys as a child and now has a hatred towards them. She goes to an all-girls high school to escape men she is horrified to figure out her roommate, Hyuuga Natsume, is a guy is disguise. He came to the school to uncover the mystery of his younger sister's suicide two years ago at that school. DROPPED


**Well, I'm almost done with Break The Ice…-cough- one chapter until it's done -cough- So, I decided to give you guys a preview pf a new story I partly thought of. Here's the summary:**

**(Based off a manga by Oobayashi Miyuki) Mikan Sakura was bullied by boys as a child and now has a hatred for men. She decides to go to an all girls school and she meets her beautiful dorm mate, Natsume Hyuuga, who also says she hates men. But, much to Mikan's horror, Natsume is actually a boy and is attending the school to uncover the mystery of his younger sister's supposed suicide two years ago.**

**All rights go to Oobayashi Miyuki and Tachibana Higuchi.**

**OOCness awaits you all**

A long time ago, somewhere, there was a girl that was bullied and picked on by some annpying boys.

"Eeew, stupid!"

"You're too conceited!"

"She's rotten!

"Mikan's got cooooties!"

"Go somewhere and leave!

There stood a girl with tears dripping down her face.

"That's terrible! Mikan, you look cute!"

"Don't mind them!"

"Stupid boys!"

All the girls surrounding Mikan supported.

The girl, then became a high school student at an All-Girls High School of Fine Arts, but even before she went to the dorms; she developed a hatred towards men.

"Eeh? Boyfriend?! I said that's something I'll never need!" Mikan exclaimed.

Her name is Sakura Mikan.

"Because guys are violent, you can't talk them seriously, they brag all the time, and they always talk about childish things. They're more detestable guys than girls, you know!" **-I have to interrupt, as for what Mikan just said, hell yeah you're right about that!-**

"Ah, she's spewing it." Umenomiya Anna, a friend, said.

"Yeah, Mikan''s aversion to men!" Another friend named Ibaragi Nobara.

"You know, normally…You're supposed to want to have a boyfriend around this age, you know?" Harada Misaki sweat dropped.

"Do you plan to fall in love?" Misaki asked..

"If it love, I will…

With a lady!"

And everybody comically fell down with a thud.

"Uh…Well…Though, that's fine…" Nobara started to sweat drop.

"Well, everyone has their own way of life…" Anna joined the group of sweat droppers.

"That's not good! I'm telling you, it would be a big problem if that came out in public!" Misaki yelled.

"Are you saying that if I hate guys, I'll be a burden on other people?" Mikan asked as she got up.

"I'm saying you'll be a burden on men! If you keep on saying that, you'll never be able to get married!" Misaki also got up.

Nobara tried to hold Mikan back while Anna tried to hold Misaki back.

They all of a sudden heard loud footsteps coming their way and they all sat down again.

"You four! You're too loud everyday! In and out!" An old lady with a vein on her head yelled at the four.

"S-Soooorry Jinna-sensei!" **-Note:Jinna is the female version os Jinno…-**

"This time, remember to be careful or the punishment will be one wee, of being on duty!"

"P-Punishment id being on dury?" The four said nervously.

"Do you have a problem with that?!" Jinna snapped at them.

"Not at aaaall!" they all said, putting on smiles but sweat dropping.

Duty punishment meand cleaning toilets. You must wake up at 6 AM, and it's considered the worst punishment you can get.

"I wonder how Jinna got this job, she would make a great soldier…" Mikan trailed.

"I heard an upperclassman say that the supervisors room is twice as big and super extravagant!" Nobara said.

"I bet when Jinna-sensei was younger, she loved to tease the other kids…" Anna said.

"Mikan, you see, in other words…

The last days of your life will be fated like Jinna-sensei's if you don't get a boyfriend…"

"Wh…What are? Everyone!" That's so narrow minded!" Mikan got nervous.

"But, because a girl like you doesn't have any plans outside of an all-girls school, tomorrow, I command you to get along with your new roommate!" Misaki said in Mikan's face.

"Though, I think a girl like you should go to a co-ed school to get over your hatred for men, isn't that right? I, too, have gotten a boyfriend!" Misaki said.

"Misakiiii…" Mikan said pissed.

"That's just Misaki's way of thinking!" Anna said.

"We're just worrying for you! If you really did get kicked out of the dorm, it'd be terrible!" Nobara supported.

"Anna. Nobara…"

"Bye! W're going back to our rooms. Sorry for making so much noise." Nobara said.

"Bye-bye, and good night!" Mikan bid her farewells as the four parted.

Anna is a girl who came from the Kansai area and got into this dorm.

Nobara us her roommate **-I know Nobara us actually supposed to be older than all of them, but let's forget that for now-**

And Misaki is very mature. She going out with her best friend, Andou Tsubasa, who's a college student. She says she doesn't get along well with her roommate, so she always comes to my room!

So really, more or less, though sometimes there are some troubles…

For me, this dormitory life has been the most fun i've ever had in my life…

For my new roommate to come, all I can think about is the new friend i'm about to make.~

The next day, I cleaned up the room so it would clean for my roommate.

I heard a knock on the door.

She's here!

"Yes, I'm coming!"

"Welcome this is room 205-" My eyes widened.

I saw a very beautiful girl with long black hair. She has the most beautiful red eyes, too…

I've never seen a girl this pretty before!

"You're a performer, right? Like, right before your debut!"

"Umm…No…" she answered.

"Ah, then a model!"

"That's not…"

"But you know, don't you get compliment like 'You're pretty'?

"But, wow! It's like your beauty is just on a whole different level!" I exclaimed.

"Somehow…though it bothers me that you say that…I can't say 'yeah, isn't that right?" And I see her laugh.

Her laugh is so cute!

"But it's the first time someone said that to me. Up until now, everyone has said s lot of different complaints about my outward appearance, though."'

"I think if it's you, things will work out well! Nice to meet you! I'm Hyuuga Natsume. Just call me Natsume." **-Fufufu…-**

Even though she's so pretty, she's not conceited at all.

"I'm Sakura Mikan! Please just call me Mikan, too!"

We shaked hands afterwards. I touched her! I started to blush. Oh no…Why am I just so excited!?

But, I feel like she's some sort of super model. Beautiful people really do exist!

"Hey, Mikan..Would you mind to give me a tour?" and Natsume smiled.

"Ok! Lets go!" I said while blushing. It seems that I might just fall in love!~

Me and Natsume were walking around and I showed a few places.

"I thought that the all-girls dorm had a fancier image to it but…" Natsume trailed.

"Well, it's pretty strict. Plus, the building is old and it feels a bit creepy…"

"And well, they do say somethings like ghost come out in the courtyard!"

"Is it all right if we go to the courtyard right now, Mikan?"

"Uh…I guess so…"I said reluctantly.

Wait…does she like ghost stories? I better keep that in mind!

"This is the courtyard There are a lot of stray cats, but they never let anyone touch them."

"Hn."

We went back inside.

"Hey, Natsume. Do you have a boyfriend or someone you like?"

"Eh…Boyfriend?"

"I'm super tall, so boys usually look really short. And my voice is really low, so I usually get mistaked for a boy…and in general…

I hate men."

S-she hates men?!

I grabbed her hand and yelled "Me too! I also hate men! It;s like fate that we met each other!"

"Y-You hate men?"

I let go of her. "Yeah! I really hate touching, or even just being around guys! That's why I came to an all girls school!"

I grabbed her hands again.

"You're tall and beautiful…Your voice is cool, too…" I said with a dreamy look in my eyes.

We went back to our dorm afterwards.

"Hey can you keep a secret?"

I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry to break the news, but I do find it hard to pretend to be a woman 24/7…"

"Wh-Pretend to be a woman?! That means y-you're a MAN!" and I pointed to him, horrified.

"Correct!" and sh-he smugly smirked.

"I-I TOUCHED YOU EVEN!"

"I find that offensive…"

Then he started to do his laugh from earlier.

His laugh is so annoying…!

"A-Are you actually a guy?"

"Yup."

"How did you get into an all-girls high school?"

"That's a secret."

"I-I don't believe it!"

"Do you want proof?"

He didn't wait for my answer, and he slipped off his wig to reveal short black hair.

"Need more proof, I can strip." He smirked while lifting his shirt a little."  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" And I quickly backed away from him.

"Why did you come here?!"

"I guess I should tell you…Well, two years ago there was a student in this school who committed suicide by jumping. There are a lot of things that still remain a mystery, though…I want to investigate it. Her name was Hyuuga Aoi, my little sister."

"But, for now-" he put on his wig. "just think of me as a woman!"

"Let's become friends, okay'?" And he grabbed my hands.

_Disgusting._

I started to punch him away.

"FROM NOW ON, YOU HAVE TO KEEP THREE METERS AWAY FROM ME!" I screeched at him while throwing whatever I can at him, too.

**If you want to know, the manga is called Kira Kira Labyrinth because the boy's name is actually Kira. ANd the funny thing is, the girl's name is Alice. I know, if you compared this with the manga, the whole entire thing is basically the same and none of my ideas are in it,WAHH. I'm planning for the next chapters to be more original.**


End file.
